Let's fly away from here
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Introducing the Davison family, a couple with four delightful, mostly delightful children but when the youngest child is kidnapped, the other three try to rescue them but have they taken on more than they bargained for? Or would they prefer to join the ranks of Hook's crew
1. Chapter 1 - Kitty Davison

Peter Pan

Disclaimer – I don't own anything apart from my new characters,

A/N – Unfortunately no sign of the Darlings or Wendy's new family. I introduce you to a totally new family called the Davison family. Seth and Roxanne Davison have four children, Kitty, Niall, Melanie and Bianca. The Davison children are about to embark on a journey to Neverland when there is a strange occurrence late one evening when Seth and Roxanne are out celebrating their fifteen year anniversary just around the corner at the Savoy and have left Kitty in charge.

Reviews would be helpful, please and thank you

**Kitty Davison**

I was busy reading my book in my attic bedroom, just a little something we've been reading in English lessons at school. No big. It was late and I was the only one awake, I had send the twins Melanie and Bianca off to their room. Niall was doing his own thing in his room but I hoped he was asleep by now. I know I was going to soon. But first, I did what I always did, I took one last look at the city of London. It was beautiful, Big Ben, the London Eye, Monument, St Paul's Cathedral. It was beautiful, I had loved looking at each since I was young, and it was now look a ritual, I did it nearly every day before I went to sleep. But that is when I heard it. An almighty scream that made me jump, I run out of my room and looked over the banister. I heard Niall open his door.

"What's going on Niall?" I yelled. He looked up at me. "Melanie! Bianca!" I screamed scampering down the stairs and into the twin's room. Melanie was struggling with some man who had Bianca slung over his shoulder. "Hey!" I ran to help Melanie. "Put her down." The man threw Melanie to the side, she tried to get up again but I pushed her back, I didn't want her to get hurt. Niall leapt onto the man who flung the window open. "No!" I screamed. Melanie struggled to her feet after recovering from being knocked over.

"Niall!" Bianca squealed stretching out for our brother.

"Bianca!" I yelled as the man grabbed a rope which had been dangling down in front of the window. "Do something Niall!" I shouted. He leapt out of the window and grabbed the rope. "Not that!" I looked at Melanie. Niall was scaling the rope and quick! "Come on Melanie!" I held out my hand and she leapt onto my back, I struggled out of the window and loosened a few tiles as I clung to the rope, my feet found themselves on a large knot on the very end of the rope. "Climb up Melanie." I squirmed as she stepped up my shoulders.

"What's going to happen Kitty?" Melanie looked down at me, but as I looked at her I saw a beautifully large boat was floating, actually floating above us.

"Well, bearing in mind we are suspended from a flying boat I don't think either of us can give a reasonable explanation. Just to climb up the rope and hope for the best." I urged Melanie to climb the rope before climbing after her. We caught up to the boat and when we climbed over onto the deck. And that's when I froze, clutching onto Melanie's shoulders.

"Oh, four new recruits for the crew eh Smee?" A man came striding towards us wearing a long red coat which practically picked up dust at the hem when it dragged along the deck. "And what a delightful bunch too!" My eyes opened wide as I noticed his hand, it wasn't a hand, it was, it was a hook. Niall was bound by ropes and Bianca had been stuffed into a bag with her head poking out a little. I forced Melanie to stand behind me in order to protect her from the hook handed man. And then I remembered.

"Ca- Captain. Captain Hook?" I asked as he came closer to me.

"Well, who else would I be?" His hook poised underneath my chin. I jerked my chin away from it. "And who might you be?" He asked. But I remained quiet. "Oh so you don't like to talk, throw the first child overboard." One of the crew lifted Bianca off of the deck and held her over London.

"No! Just put her down! I'll cooperate just don't hurt my sister." I screamed running towards Bianca but a pirate grabbed me.

"Out her down, so what is your name my pretty?" Captain Hook asked.

"I am. But you are just a character from a story book that I have been studying in my English lessons."

"Well that'll be because of the Barrie child who Peter Pan abducted momentarily, only to find out he wasn't abandoned. Oh well, answer my question or you sister will be swimming with the fishes."

"Okay, okay. My name is Kitty, Kitty Davison. Pleas, just don't hurt my sister, I beg of you." I struggled from this pirate's grip but they were so much stronger than I could ever be.

"And these must be your brother and sisters. Names?" Hook demanded.

"Hey, hey. My question, where are you taking us?"

"Where do you think Kitty? To Neverland of course, weren't you paying attention in English?" He taunted.

"Neverland, that place is real?"

"Real as real can be. Bring Kitty to my eating quarters, tie the other three to the mast for the journey." I cautiously followed Hook, my siblings called out for me but I was forced to ignore them. "How sweet." I heard Hook mumble. In the eating quarters Hook slumped across the large, regal like chair, completely in the wrong position. He bit down on an apple and chomped on the fruit. "So what are my new crew called?"

"We aren't your crew!" I yelped.

"Well I'd be careful if I were you. We are still gaining height over London so."

"Okay. My brother is called Niall, my sisters are called Melanie and Bianca." I whimpered at the thought of any of my siblings going over the side of the floating boat. "So is it true?"

"Is what true Kitty?" Hook threw the apple core away and it rolled over the desk. Licking his fingers I felt his evil gaze fall onto me.

"Does Peter Pan really exist?" I asked. He slammed a cup down on the table and dragged his hook along the table. "I didn't mean to bring it up, I will assume that's a yes."

"You think! What is so special about him anyway! He's nothing but child."

"But you, well, you are the captain of a pirate ship, what could be better?" I tried to grovel for my past question, I mean, I was talking to the Captain Hook, thee Captain Hook from the story I had read not half an hour ago. There was a hollow knock at the door.

"Ca-ca-captain. May I come in?" It was Hook's goon named Smee.

"Enter." Moaned Hook. "And take Kitty down to the crow's nest."

"You won't get away with this Hook. My brother and sisters will never join you!" I yelled running towards Hook, landing a feeble punch to his arm when a burly pirate threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down you oversized brut!" I was throw at the rigging and forced to climb it. It was one thing climb the rigging of a boat on the sea but it was another to have to climb it when you are soaring higher into the sky, just above the clouds now. But I climbed the shaking rigging to the crow's nest. I stood in the crow's nest and gripped the edge.

"Well, you certainly made quick time getting to know the crew." There was a hooded figure on the other side of the crow's nest.

"Who are you?" I asked, the person moved closer, the hood of their cloak still covering their eyes and face.

"I think I should really be asking who you are. Who are you?"

"My name is Kitty Davison so who are you?"

"I'm surprised at you. You haven't even managed to piece together anything have you? Honestly. You would make a rubbish pirate."

"Says who?" I demanded. How dare he say things like that!

"Says me. Oh and you might want to hold on tight, this is where it gets a little bumpy." I only just about heard what he said as the boat jolted forwards, I hit the deck of what little room there was of the crow's nest whilst the hooded figure screeched and cackled. I felt like I really should know who this person was but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Welcome to Neverland Kitty." He stretched out a hand to the horizon and I saw the island of Neverland.

"It's so beautiful." I gawped at it.

"Well it is home to me. I guess it loses its touch after a while."

"No, you mustn't say something like that." And then it hit me, he was way too nice to be a pirate. "You're Peter Pan!" I exclaimed.

"And you, Kitty Davison are in for a right treat."


	2. Chapter 2 - Niall Davison

Peter Pan

Disclaimer – I don't own anything apart from my new characters,

A/N – So last chapter, the four Davison's (Kitty, Niall, Melanie and Bianca) had made it to Neverland on Captain Hook's ship, but little did the captain know that his nemesis, Peter Pan was just in the crow's nest waiting to see what Hook was up to.

Reviews would be helpful, please and thank you

**Niall Davison **

I was strapped tightly to the mast of the ship with my sister Melanie beside me.

"What are we going to do Niall?" Melanie whispered to me, her fingers poking my hand with great difficulty.

"I don't know Melanie but I kinda like these guys. I was thinking of joining them on their adventures." I replied, it was true, when I was young I always wanted to be a pirate, I would always force mum to host a pirate themed birthday party for me with a fake ship, treasure chest sweet cake, eye patches and one year, a parrot!

"Oh I don't believe you, these pirates just kidnapped your sister, my twin and all you can think about is joining them, if that doesn't tell you anything about yourself I think we seriously need to rethink you having a psychiatrist analyse you!" Melanie snapped.

"Will you just be quiet!" Screamed Hook slamming his hook down beside Melanie's face. She whimpered and squirmed further around the mast but Captain Hook trapped her with the other hand. "Well, well, I hope you're not scared now, I'm not going to hurt you, I won't have to if you cooperate." Melanie spat in his eye and his hand shot to the saliva that had been flung onto his face.

"Melanie!" I shouted. I gritted my teeth as I heard the clap of Hook's hand hitting Melanie's face.

"Now let that be a lesson to you. Throw her in the cell." Hook flicked his hand and two pirates untied the rope around Melanie and I before throwing Melanie over her shoulder, taking her down under the deck to the depths of the ship. "And what about you Mister Davison, where do you stand in all this?" Captain Hook's hook found itself on my shoulder which send a shiver down my spine.

"Just call me a-" I wanted to say pirate when.

"Niall! Leave him alone Hook." It was Kitty calling out from the crow's nest. "Leave me brother and sisters out of this, I'll give you whatever you want just let Niall, Melanie and Bianca go."

"Oh really? And who are you to give out the orders around here Kitty?" Hook yelled back at my sister. "When I am the captain, I am the one to give out the orders, understand?" A yell from a pirate who was trying to pick up Bianca-in-a-sack. Bianca had just proved she was an aggressive child by delivering a kick to the pirate's gut. "Shut her up or throw her overboard." Bianca was lifted off the ground and taken over to the plank. I watched in anticipation, I was intrigued and couldn't help but want to see someone walk the plank, but I was quite so happy for it to be my sister.

"Please don't." I murmured, shaking Hook's arm.

"Would you rather take her place?"

"If it saves my sister I'm willing to take her place." I valiantly walked over the plank as Bianca was cautiously retrieved from it by a more than nervous pirate.

"Don't be silly Niall!" Kitty screamed slamming the crow's nest.

"They'll throw us all overboard." Bianca squealed as I was pushed onto the plank. Oh crap, I mean it's one thing to be brave but another to be stupid, Bianca was right, they probably will throw us all overboard. I'll stall them. Or at least go down trying. I looked to the island I could see in the near distance (like not too far away but not right beside us.)

"What is that?" I asked.

"That my dear boy, is Neverland, but you probably won't survive to see it, now on with it boy, walk the plank!" Hook replied bluntly.

"Alright alright." I mumbled. "So if you really are Captain Hook and that island is called Neverland does that mean that Peter Pan is real too." I remembered watching Kitty read a book called Peter Pan and I read the blurb, those three things were the one things I can really remember reading to be honest, I kind of lost interest half way through.

"Be quiet, why must every child that comes her be obsessed with Peter Pan!" With one of his feet on the plank he jolted it severely and I fell from it, my hands swiping the air, just about catching the edge of the plank. I pulled myself up, my chin just grazing the plank. I struggled to pull myself up and then my eyes meet the eyes of a Captain as he strode towards the plank where I hung on for dear life.

"Hold on!" Kitty yelled from above.

"I'm trying Kitty!" I screamed back.

"Bye bye Niall. Say hello to the fishes for me." Hook smirked at me, an evil smile creeping across his face like wildfire. Before I knew it he brought the heel of his foot down on my hand, I did what any other human being would do, I let go a hit the water below. My body went into severe shock at just how cold the water was. I surfaced just to see Bianca being carried to the end of the plank. "Goodbye Bianca."

"Bianca! Leave her alone Hook!" Kitty screamed. Hook nodded at the pirate carrying Bianca and he pulled the sack up over her head before dropping it into the sea. I gulped in the most humungous breath as I ducked down under the surface of the water. I watched as the sack sunk down through the air until I couldn't hold the breath in anymore, _I'm so sorry Bianca. I will come back for you._ I thrashed about the water towards the light, panting heavily once I was able to. One more time. Down I went, I noticed a tiny light through all the blurs. Snap! Rows and rows of sharp, thin razor like teeth right in front of my face, now that much I could see. I cautiously swam to the side and I could see the fish now lashing out on the surface of the water at the ship.

"Kitty!" I screamed clutching the side of the boat. I suddenly detected the sack's cord caught between the razors of the Angler fish's teeth. The light on its head was swishing from left to right which caused the flickering and clicking of the light to sound out quite loudly in my ear. "The sack!" I screamed pointing to the Angler fish's teeth. I cautiously swam to the Angler fish which snapped at the water, it is one thing to see this kind of fish in an aquarium in London but it is another to see them up close and in the flesh. The sack was within reaching distance now.

"Help me!" Bianca screamed writhing about in the sack. She even kicked my hand once or twice whilst I reached for it, where is help when you need it?

Surely if Captain Hook and Neverland existed then Peter Pan must do too. So where was he if he exists? Wouldn't he be the one to save us all? No, I can save my sisters myself, I don't need him. Some hero he turned out to be.

"I'm here Bianca, I'll get you out of here." I tugged on the sack and the Angler fish stopped thrashing and jolted to face where I was but I clung to the sack and hovered by its side. I tugged at the sack until it loosened. Bianca came bursting out of the sack and stroked the Angler fish gently.

"Thank you." She murmured before the Angler fish started snapping at the plank which Hook was now running off of.

"Do something Smee!" He screamed like a little girl. Bianca and I cackled loudly whilst treading the water.

"Now look here you mean old nasty Angler fish." Smee waggled his finger at the Angler. "Now scram, go on get out of here." The Angler fish partly glared at Smee but eventually soaked the ship and its crew with a splash of its tail. "I thought so too!"

"Now get that third girl on the plank right this instance." Hook laughed disappearing out of sight. Bianca and I watched in anticipation, positioning ourselves below the plank to save Melanie when she would be thrown onto it. I watched as Melanie was sent skittering onto the plank with her hands chained to a metal ball. Some burly pirates jostled the plank making Melanie wobble, and topple off it. Subconsciously me and Bianca swam away from Melanie as she plummeted down past us.

"Crap!" I shouted bobbing down to the depths, this time I paced myself, I could just about make out Melanie kicking for the surface. I grabbed the crook of her elbow pulling her up, Bianca tugged at the rope lashing her twin to the metal ball. I writhed as my lungs began to tighten, _come on Bianca!_ Melanie ripped her hands from the rope, some of her skin was shredded by the rope. We pulled one another to the surface. The waves got rougher, splashing over our head, drenching us more than we were, and I thought we were wet enough. Melanie's brown hair matting to her face. "Come on Melanie, Bianca we have to swim for the island, for Neverland." My arms circling overhead in a front crawl fashion ahead of my sisters.

"No! Leave me alone!" I heard Kitty scream, the three of us turned to see her being pulled from the crow's nest and being slammed down onto the deck of the ship. "Get out of here Niall. Look after Melanie and Bianca! Don't worry about me" She appeared at the side of the ship, I saw the panic in her face as she waved us to the island. "Now go!"

**So what do you think? Reviews and comments please?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Melanie Davison

Peter Pan

Disclaimer – I don't own anything apart from my new characters,

A/N – So last chapter, the four Davison's (Kitty, Niall, Melanie and Bianca) had made it to Neverland on Captain Hook's ship, but little did the captain know that his nemesis, Peter Pan was just in the crow's nest waiting to see what Hook was up to.

Reviews would be helpful, please and thank you

**Melanie Davison**

Me, Bianca and Niall dragged ourselves onto the sandy shores. I looked back to see the ship disappearing in a shroud of mist and fog. Kitty was on that ship and getting further away from us. I missed her. It was dark now and the cold wind was sending shivers down my spine. We all felt the cold a lot more due to the clothes we were wearing.

I was wearing skinny jeans, a polo shirt, a white knitted jumper and my baseball boots. Bianca was wearing a patterned skirt, tights, top and dark cardigan with her grey plimsolls. Our brother was wearing jeans and a hoodie, which probably made him the warmest of the three of us. We weren't exactly kitted out for the colder weather in this new place.

"We have to go back for Kitty!" I exclaimed.

"Are you crazy Melly?" My sister protested. "Those pirates could kill us."

"Oh come on Bee. They are hardly going to kill us." I joked with her trying to be positive.

"Come on you two, don't get so wound up about it. It's not worth getting so worked up. Now we gotta find somewhere to stay the night." Niall started to walk up along the coast. Up and over the rocky parts. It was now pitch black and I was panicking like heck.

What if the pirates were following us?

What if we got lost?

Or hurt?

Or attacked?

"Melly, Melly!" Bianca called out.

"Where are you?" I asked the darkness. "I can't see you." A slight ember in the distance. Maybe that was Niall creating a fire for us to sleep by. "I'm coming." I pushed leaves and branches aside. Vines tangling themselves into my hair. I screamed when a set of arms grabbed me. "Let go of me!"

"Melanie!" Niall and Bianca screeched. I was dragged away into the darkness. I kicked and screamed, fighting to get out of their grip. I listened through the commotion until I was thrown onto the dirt. I looked up to see something that could only be lit by tiki like torches. A tall, dark skin man loomed over me.

"What you do here?" He asked.

"I, I, I came here on a pirate ship."

"Pirate, you pirate!" He yelled. "Captured pirate!" He lifted a hand to his cheek as he called out. I watched as other Indians came out of small tepees.

"No, I'm not a pirate, no!" I yelled standing up on my feet. "No pirate, me human." I panicked, whimpering. "Help!" I paused. "Peter Pan! I'm looking for Peter Pan." They all came closer.

"Wait, wait!" A girl's voice called out. "Leave her alone." A girl called out. A girl with long dark hair tied in two plaits and a small feathered headdress came out of a larger tepee. "You know Peter Pan?" She asked me. Her eyes were full of wonder and loss of something special. "Please, tell me."

"I don't know Peter Pan personally. I know of him. My sister seems to know more about him than I do."

"Oh, that's a shame. My name is Tigerlily."

"I am Melanie. Do you know where my brother and sister are?"

"Not really. We only found you near our settlement."

"Oh, so how do you know Peter Pan?"

"He is my, how do you say? My fiancé, to whom I will marry soon."

"Oh wow, how old are you?"

"I was in my eighteenth year last time I went to see the aging world. Remember, here in Neverland you do not grow much. That's why Peter is the boy who never grew up. But he has disappeared."

"Don't you know where he is?"

"No one has seen him for days. Right now, my father and his cronies have been investigating the Mermaids lagoon. Sometimes Peter would go and talk to the Mermaids there. Just to make sure that they were okay and that the Squid wasn't intruding in their area. That's what I admire about him. Big Chief flying eagle will become a fantastic chief one day when we are united in wedlock. He's still the boy I remember him to be when I first met him."

"Wow, you must really like him." I mumbled as Tigerlily led me out towards the edge of the cliff that the Indian's settlement rested nearby. The sea moved silently underneath. Screams echoed from the settlement.

"You must get out of here Melanie." Tigerlily pushed me towards the cliff's edge.

"Oh no, if I jump off the edge, I won't survive."

"You don't have a choice, if the pirates are invading the settlement then they will be after you I'm sure of it, you are not the first children to have come here. Please, jump! I must protect the inhabitants of my father and I's settlement."

"I can't leave you." I protested.

"Go!" She screamed pushing me towards the cliff. I leapt off the edge of the cliff and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the impact of the water but something grabbed my jumper and I could feel something that felt like dirt being thrown onto me. I coughed and spluttered as I could feel the water soaking the toes of my shoes. I opened my eyes to see the water only resting on my feet. I tilted my head to see a glowing being beside me.

"_My name's Kailen, I'm your fairy friend."_ I heard a small boy's voice in my head.

"Help?" I whimpered.

"_You can fly, you don't need my help, believe in yourself."_ I tried to believe. I felt myself being lifted up past the indian settlement. The glow appeared in front of me. _"You did it!"_

"I know."

"_Do you know where my friend Tinkerbell is?" _

"No, I don't really, I've only just got here myself, have you seen my brother and sisters?"

"_I'm sorry but I can't say that I have."_

"Well maybe we can look for them together?" I coughed as smoke began to rise over the indian camp. "But first, let's get out of here!" I kicked upwards and away from the flaming Indian camp. "What about Tigerlily?"

"_She'll be okay Kitty, don't worry."_

"I hope so, how did you know my sister's name? Have you seen her?"

"_Because I know her name sister of Kitty. I've been waiting for someone like her." _

"Well I hope you aren't disappointed having me around." I sighed.


End file.
